Fan of a Fan: The Album
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 48:24 | label = | producer = * DJ Mustard * Jess Jackson * Nic Nac * Mel & Mus * P-Lo * Drumma Boy * Scott Storch * DJ Frank E * The MeKanics * David D.A. Doman * The Breed * Mark Kragen * Vinylz * Boi-1da * Mike Free }} | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} Fan of a Fan: The Album (usually written as Fan of a Fan the Album) is the debut studio album by American singer and rapper Chris Brown and American rapper Tyga, billed together as Chris Brown X Tyga and was released on February 20, 2015, by RCA Records, along with affiliated record labels; including CBE Records, Last Kings Records, Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records and Republic Records. The album serves as the sequel to their breakout mixtape Fan of a Fan (2010). Singles "Ayo" was released as the lead single on January 6, 2015. The track was produced by American record producers Mark Kragen and Nic Nac, whom Chris Brown and Tyga previously worked with on "Loyal". "Bitches N Marijuana", which features a guest verse from West Coast rapper Schoolboy Q, was released as a promotional single on February 6, 2015. It was later sent to rhythmic radio as the album's second single on May 26. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = |rev2=DJBooth |rev2Score= |rev3=''HipHopDX'' |rev3Score=3.0/5 |rev4=''Rolling Stone'' |rev4Score= |rev5=''XXL'' |rev5Score=L (3/5) }} At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 46, which indicates "mixed or average reviews", based on six reviews. Gerrick D. Kennedy of The Los Angeles Times concluded that, "Overwrought with rap cliches, Fan of a Fan is a formulaic heaping of bouncy bangers primed for the strip clubs that likely inspired it. There isn't much here, besides expletive-filled musings on sex, drugs, cars, money and dangerous misogyny".We count every rap cliche in Chris Brown and Tyga's 'Fan of a Fan' – LA Times Commercial performance Fan of a Fan: The Album debuted at number seven on the US ''Billboard'' 200 moving 66,000 album-equivalent units with 51,000 in pure album sales in the first week of release. In the second week the album fell at number 24, with 21,000 album-equivalent units and 12,000 in pure album sales. As of March 2015, the album has sold 72,000 copies and has been streamed 16 million times domestically. In the United Kingdom, Fan of a Fan: The Album debuted at number seven on the UK Albums Chart and number one on the UK R&B Albums chart. The album was eventually certified Silver by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for sales of over 60,000 copies in the UK. On that year it was released, Fan of a Fan: The Album was ranked as the 144th most popular album of the year on the Billboard 200. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Westside | writer1 = | extra1 = The Breed | length1 = 3:34 | title2 = Nothin' Like Me | note2 = featuring Ty Dolla $ign | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:05 | title3 = Ayo | writer3 = | extra3 = }} | length3 = 3:45 | title4 = Girl You Loud | writer4 = | extra4 = Drumma Boy | length4 = 3:33 | title5 = Remember Me | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:13 | title6 = I Bet | note6 = featuring 50 Cent | writer6 = | extra6 = P-Lo | length6 = 4:02 | title7 = D.G.I.F.U. | note7 = featuring Pusha T | writer7 = | extra7 = }} | length7 = 3:44 | title8 = Better | writer8 = | extra8 = Jackson | length8 = 3:42 | title9 = Lights Out | note9 = featuring Fat Trel | writer9 = | extra9 = Jackson | length9 = 4:46 | title10 = Real One | note10 = featuring Boosie Badazz | writer10 = | extra10 = Doman | length10 = 4:59 | title11 = Bitches N Marijuana | note11 = featuring Schoolboy Q | writer11 = | extra11 = Nic Nac | length11 = 4:14 | title12 = She Goin' Up | writer12 = | extra12 = }} | length12 = 3:47 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | title13 = Wrong In the Right Way | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:30 | title14 = Bunkin' | note14 = featuring Jay 305 and T.I. | writer14 = | extra14 = Doman | length14 = 5:02 | title15 = It's Yo Shit | note15 = featuring Wale | writer15 = | extra15 = Mel & Mus | length15 = 3:47 | title16 = Banjo | writer16 = | extra16 = DJ Mustard | length16 = 3:39 }} ;Notes * signifies a co-producer. ;Sample credits *"D.G.I.F.U" samples "Forgot About Dre" by Dr. Dre and "Notorious Thugs" by The Notorious B.I.G. *"Better" samples "Take Our Time" by TLC Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Release history References External links * Category:2015 albums Category:Chris Brown albums Category:Tyga albums Category:Albums produced by Boi-1da Category:Albums produced by DJ Mustard Category:Albums produced by Drumma Boy Category:Albums produced by Vinylz Category:Collaborative albums Category:Sequel albums